one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucario vs Pyrrha Nikos
Lucario vs Pyrrha Nikos is Peep4Life's sixty-seventh OMM. Description Pokemon vs RWBY! Two who excel with their usage of aura lock up in my sixty-seventh one minute melee! '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Make no mistake about it: trying to master one's usage of aura can be difficult. Another thing that is difficult is one's judgement on the battlefield. Jaune Arc was one of those who couldn't get it to work, no matter what he tried. Jaune had attacked Lucario, mistaking the Pokemon for a threat. Lucario thanked him by aura sphering the fool through a tree. Pyrrha took it upon herself to defend her team leader. Nobody blink! Fight! ''' Pyrrha leaped over Lucario and threw her shield at him. Lucario used bone rush to smack it away. He then closed in bearing metal claws and slashing at Pyrrha. She pulled back and threw a spear at Lucario, tagging him on the arm. Lucario broke off metal claw and tried a different attack: force palm! Lucario lunged forward and grabbed Pyrrha, he executed his move perfectly but was caught on the back of the head with Pyrrha's returning shield. Pyrrha manipulated nearby street signs and sweeped at Lucario with them. Lucario showed off his athleticism and avoided each move, before firing off two aura spheres. One was immediately blocked but the swing of her weapon left her ribs open to the second one. Pyrrha creased as the move connected and she clutched her wound before recovering both weapons. She hurled her shield at Lucario who caught it with ease but Pyrrha followed the shield and kicked it right into Lucario's face. Pyrrha then used her polarity to lift the steel type and throw him across the street. Lucario was stunned by this; he hadn't counted on the move! Pyrrha then ran at Lucario who came back with close combat. The two met each other blow for blow but eventually, Lucario's lowered defense began to cost him. Pyrrha kicked him into a nearby street lamp, forcing it to collapse. Lucario got up and used metal claw, raking Pyrrha's ribs. Pyrrha staggered back before raising the lamp post and swinging it Lucario's way. Lucario defended with bone rush and when Pyrrha went to attack with her spear, Lucario used metal claw to block it. Lucario and Pyrrha locked up before Pyrrha went for a jumping kick. Lucario used force palm. The two seemed even, neither one was repelled. This was a stalemate... Or so it seemed. Pyrrha tried to reach out for her shield with polarity but found she couldn't move her arm. Paralysis had taken effect! Lucario wasted no time upon sensing his advantage and used close combat to see off Pyrrha. '''KO Pyrrha lay on her side, breathing heavily and bleeding badly. Ren and Nora showed up on the scene, following Ren's fight with Donatello. Lucario motioned towards a hospital. "YOU HURT OUR FRIENDS!" Nora shouted, raising her hammer. But Ren held a hand out and stopped her "No." He said. "REN! HE'LL KILL THEM!" Nora shouted frustrated. Ren simply shook his head. "If he was going to, he would have killed the four of us by now." Ren was still hurt but walked over to Lucario. "Thank you for sparing them." With that, Lucario left. "Not all humans are bad. That one... Ren. I will remember him." He thought as he fled. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Lucario! Category:Peep4Life Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant